debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Mimihagi
Summary Mimihagi (ミミハギ, Mimihagi) is a fallen god that operates in the outer areas of Eastern Rukongai and acts as the right hand of the Soul King. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, possibly at least 7-A Name: Mimihagi Origin: Bleach Gender: Genderless Age: At least 100,000,000 years old Classification: Mystical God and Right Hand of the Soul King Attack Potency: Unknown, possibly at least Mountain level+ (Should be vastly superior to Base kenpachi, Urahara and Soi Fon, since he had more Reiatsu than them and the other captains in the room) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Sub-Relativistic (Travelled to the Soul King Palace in mere moments) Combat Speed: Sub-Relativistic Reaction Speed: Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, possibly at least Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-Continent level (Tanked Yhwach with his barrier) Stamina: Infinite Range: At least several kilometers (Was able to reach the Soul King's realm in seconds, still attached to his host back in Soul Society) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition (Can see the future), Spiritual Awareness, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Stagnation Manipulation, Intangibility, Soul Manipulation, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with Intangibility spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Precognition (Yhwach Almighty didn't work on him) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: His loyalty to the Soul King can get him killed. A being like him is made of Pure Reishi can be absorbed by certain beings, such as Yhwach. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Stagnation Governance: Mimihagi governs stagnation, the stopping of development, growth, progress, and change; as it represents stillness, it can prevent whatever that tries to change or develop from happening. Mimihagi can accomplish this via symbosis with whatever being it is attached to. *'Life Extension:' Mimihagi bestows blessings upon those who offer it anything aside from an eye, since it already possesses its own. In turn, its power stops the progression of whatever is afflicting a body part or organ of those it blesses for a time; this grants a reprieve from the inevitable for a time, extending their life and making them capable of what they otherwise would not be capable of doing. With his diseased lungs taken from him, Ukitake lived and became a captain of the Gotei 13, but he frequently coughs up blood and becomes too sick to fulfill his duties as a captain at times. *'Kamikake' (神掛, Suspended God): Kamikake is a ritual that an individual who has had part of their body taken by Mimihagi can perform by sacrificing the rest of their body and their life in exchange for becoming the vessel for Mimihagi in the role of the right hand of the Soul King. Initially, the Kamikake changes the user's shadow into something resembling Mimihagi itself. Later, the shadow will spread across the user's entire body before stretching toward the sky in the shape of a hand. In the final stages, darkness erupts from the user's orifices to form the hand. However, this is only a temporary solution in the event of the Soul King dying; once the user dies, the effect ends. Precognitive Immunity: Mimihagi is immune to all forms of precognitive abilities, which keeps them from appearing in any of the visions an individual with such abilities has, even if they are at said event in the future. Precognition: Mimhagi has the power to see into the future. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Precognition Users Category:Superhumans Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users